The First Time Issue
by SlickNickShady
Summary: Wilder Wilder and Amanda Pierce have been together for a couple moths now. Amanda is ready to take the next step. Takes place a few months after the show ends.


_The two sixteen year old lovers Wilder Wilder and Amanda Pierce are alone at the Pierce mansion. The young lovers have been dating for a few months now. Ever since the school dance when they quit playing games and doing their will they or wont they dance. They had each obviously loved each other for a very long time but teenage issues always seemed to get in the way. Since then it has been smooth sailing. They were the talk of EC High the final month of their Junior year. The relationship has been everything Wilder Wilder and Amanda Pierce imagined it would be. The movie dates, dinner dates, skate park dates, etc. Wilder was the perfect gentleman during huge events Mr. Pierce would have for his business. Guest's and future clients would always comment on what a great and adorable couple Amanda Pierce and Wilder Wilder were. _

_Wilder's parents loved Amanda, they were happy he had found someone that made him so happy and Wilder was a happy teen to begin with. They had never seen him talk about anything or anyone with as much passion as he did Amanda. They knew how down he was during the previous summer when Amanda backed out of going to Mexico. So Mr. and Mrs. Wilder couldn't be happier their son found true love. Mr. Pierce liked Wilder as well. He didn't show it as obvious as the Wilder's do towards Amanda, Amanda still is his precious little princess so it's understandable. But he wouldn't want anybody else to be with Amanda but Wilder. Mr. Pierce knows how much Wilder loves his daughter. _

_Amanda and Wilder haven't been afraid to publically show there affection for each other in many ways. Hour long make out sessions on the regular, they embrace a ton and cuddle all of the time. Amanda Pierce is ready to take things to the next level and invited Wilder Wilder over to hang out as she put it. Wilder arrived and Amanda opened the door and gave Wilder a passionate kiss and took him by the hand and lead him to the love seat. _

_ "_Daddy is away on business in Quebec this week." Amanda is telling Wilder as they sit on the love seat in the living room. Then she add's with a smile "Step mom is with him and we have this whole house to ourselves."

Wilder asks "What about Daddy's Assistant?"

"Oh, we don't have to worry about him." Amanda says with a giggle, "I sent him on a few day trip to Los Angeles looking for some Figarucci clothing that doesn't come out for another week."

"You know what that means," Wilder said with a smile and adds. "We can skateboard in the house."

"No, Amanda responds.

"Oh, darn." Wilder exclaims

Amanda then leans over to Wilder and whispers something in his ear with a giggle.

"Even better," Wilder says with a smile as Amanda takes him by the hand as they head to her bedroom.

_Amanda Pierce and Wilder Wilder enter Amanda's humongous bedroom that Wilder Wilder has only been in a few times for no more than a few minutes in the two months they have been together. The two were on summer vacation still waiting to go back to EC High for there Senior year. Amanda Pierce and Wilder Wilder sit on the bed holding hands. Amanda and Wilder did have oral sex for the first time last week but this was going to be a whole new experience for the two lovebirds. They each enjoyed that immensely. Wilder loved how Amanda tasted between her thighs and Amanda just loved the taste of Wilder's hard cock filling up her mouth. Amanda loved the way it felt on her tongue. Amanda also loved playing with Wilder's cock after the fact. The two lovers were so smitten and in love. _

"Are you sure you want to do this, Amanda?" Wilder says lovingly and adds "I Love You, I'm in no hurry to do this. I want to of course, but I just want you to know I could wait till marriage or whenever. I'm yours forever."

"I'm positive; you are the only one for me Wilder Wilder. It's always been that way. Always will be that way." Amanda tells Wilder as she cups his face in her hands and gives him a lingering sensual kiss.

"I have always imagined this happening for years, and now that it's coming true, it's a bit overwhelming." Amanda says to Wilder.

"Yeah, same here, but it's with you. So it's perfect. " Wilder responds.

"I love you so much Wilder." Amanda says and gives a kiss to Wilder. Amanda then adds with a flirtatious smile "I'm going into the bathroom to slip into something a bit more comfortable. Ill be back in a few. Don't fall asleep waiting for me now Wilder."

"Trust me, babe. I'm wide awake." Wilder says and gives a wink to his girlfriend.

_Amanda Pierce heads into her bathroom as Wilder takes of his sweater, then his shirt under his sweater, and then takes his jeans off until he is only wearing his boxers. Amanda Pierce suddenly comes out of her bathroom in some skimpy pink Figarucci lingerie. _

"Awestruck," Wilder says when he see's his beautiful girlfriend Amanda Pierce come out of the bathroom.

_Amanda Pierce climbs into her queen size bed where her longtime love, her boyfriend, Wilder Wilder is laying already. _

"You ready, baby?" Amanda asks Wilder.

"I have been ready since the moment I first saw you," Wilder responds.

_Amanda Pierce and Wilder Wilder start making out passionately in the bed. Wilder Wilder slowly takes off Amanda's pink Figarucci lingerie and his_ _hands made their way up Amanda's ribs and cupped her bare breasts. Amanda then quickly removed Wilder's boxers and he was completely exposed. Wilder would do the same to Amanda's underwear and they are both completely naked. While all this was going on they were still kissing passionately. _

_Amanda begs Wilder to come insider her. Wilder kept their eyes locked and he slowly sunk into her, needing three slow thrusts to become fully buried inside. He watched Amanda's eyes softly close and as her head fell back, Wilder's hips felt so good between Amanda's thighs that she released every thought. Wilder's body engulfed Amanda's, pinning her to the bed with nearly all his weight as he whispered breathily into her delicate ear. "Oh, God," Amanda moaned as Wilder slowly slid inside her, her eyes closed at the feeling of Wilder's thick shaft as he made several strokes before becoming fully encased. Wilder whispered in her ear, biting and sucking on her earlobe before he propped himself up to look at her. They were still for a moment as they stared at each other. _

_"You feel so good, Wilder,"_ _Amanda whimpered, gripping him tightly with every limb, enveloping him to make the closest possible physical connection. "You ok?" Wilder asks Amanda. "Yeah." Amanda responds softly. __Amanda's cries of pleasure nearly sent Wilder over the edge, sooner than he had hoped. Slowing down, he propped himself up to kiss her deeply, and the stimulation of Amanda's smooth tongue almost made him cum. He pulled out of her and began to feverishly kiss her chest, making Amanda whine at the instant his thumb began to manipulate her clit. "God, Wilder. Come back.". Wilder's mouth focused on the soft skin of Amanda's breasts. "Come here," Amanda demanded, exhausted and out of breath. Wilder complied and grunted as he thrust back inside her, almost forcefully, causing Amanda's head to thrust backwards, her locks splayed wildly across her Figarucci pillowcase. _"_Harder, Wilder," Amanda whimpered, pulling Wilder's head down for a kiss. "Harder, baby." Wilder's pace quickened until he was virtually slamming into Amanda, delirious as Amanda vigorously sucked on his tongue. And the moment a vulgarity flew out of Amanda's innocent mouth, Wilder lost control…_

_Wilder then rolled Amanda over and began to softly kiss along the length of her torso, starting with the small of her back. Wilder and Amanda took their time with every movement, enjoying each other's body. Wilder and Amanda continue this for what seemed like hours. Then they both roll over._

"Awestruck" Amanda exclaims as she rolls over on her back afterwards.

"You stole my catch phrase." Wilder says with a sly smile as he is turned to face Amanda and gives her a kiss. "What's mine is yours though babe. I love you."

_And with that Amanda Pierce and Wilder Wilder just had intercourse for the first time. It was amazing. They couldn't have imagined it being any better. Amanda Pierce and Wilder Wilder each know they will experience this with each other thousands of more times in their life. Amanda Pierce and Wilder Wilder are meant to be, they will be together forever, they are soul mates, each other's destiny. _


End file.
